Diet and exercise plans have been common for several generations. Individuals wishing to lose weight typically adhere to a preplanned diet and then periodically weigh themselves to verify efficiency. Such plans are often inefficient because they do not provide useful information in a time effective manner.
For example, most people view weight loss as the ultimate goal, but scales provide no feedback regarding whether the individual's current actions are effective. In other words, the user's individual choices during the day regarding what to eat and how to exercise determine whether the individual will lose weight. However, a scale only provides useful feedback after these individual choices have been made and the result of the choices has been manifest.
Many devices exist to assist the individual in tracking caloric intake and in tracking calories burned during an exercise. However, these devices often provide incomplete information and are difficult to use. For example, many web-based diet and exercise trackers exist, but require the individual to manually input information regarding what was eaten and what exercises were performed during a day.